Just the way you are
by Wizard-Demigod-Narnian
Summary: cute story where Ron trys to make things right between him and Hermione by singing a song. I OWN NOTHING!


_ "I know if a guy sang __Just the way you are__ by Maruno Mars, to me I would love him forever." Hermione had said. _

_ "Me to." Said Ginny._

That was two weeks ago. Since than Ron and Hermione had a fight, again. Because of that fight, they broke up. And in those two weeks since they broke up, Ron relized he was stupid and that he loved Hermione. He tried to apologize to Hermione, but, to no luck. Thus, getting him in the position he is in now. He looked at Harry.

"I don't think I can do this, mate." Ron said.

"Of course you can. Don't back out now. We have been planning this for a week." Harry told Ron. Ron and Harry were standing outside Ginny's room. Hermione was at the Burrow for Christmas holidays. Both girls were in the room. Ron knocked on the door. Ginny answered.  
"I need to talk to Hermione, Gin" Ron said.  
Harry and Ginny walked away. So they could talk.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
"Trying to get you to listen to me." Ron said. Hermione was confused.  
"What? I'm confused."  
"Wow, there really is a first time for everything."  
"O.K. if you are just going to insult me than just go away." Hermione said pulling back.  
"Hermione," Ron said, "I'm not trying to insult you. I'm trying to tell you something."  
Hermione signed. "Well, whatever it is, your not doing a good job."  
"Sorry. But its not easy for me right now."  
"Whats not easy for you, Ronald?"  
"Telling my ex-girlfriend and best friend that I love her." Ron said. His eyes went wide as he relized what he said. "Uh, no thats not what I meant." He looked at Hermione, who, looked hurt. "Hermione? Whats wrong?"  
"I just relized something."  
"What?"  
"That your such a dim-wittied git Ronald!" Hermione yelled at him. She took a step back, into Ginny's room, and slamned the door in Ron's face. Someone whistled. Ron turned around to see George.  
"You messed up big Ron. What are you going to do?"  
"I don't kn-wait, why do you care?"  
"Cause, shes the only girl that can put up with all of us. Plus, I would love to have her as my sister-in-law."  
"Sister-in-law? What do you mean?"  
"Nevermind Ron. Just fix it. Talk to Ginny. She'll have an idea on how to help. I have to go." And with that George left.

"Ginny! There you are! I need to talk to you!" Ron called.  
"What? I know what happened with you and Hermione, Ron. You really hurt her, you know?" Ginny said. Very anooyed with her git of a brother.  
"I know. And thanks for making me fell worse. I want to make things better betwwen us. I want us to go back and be boyfriend and girlfriend." Ginny signed.  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you could talk her into coming into the garden at about 10?" It wasn't a statment, but a question.  
"Hmmmm...well, if all goes well, Hermone would really be my sister in no time. So, yeah, I'll get her into the garden." Ginny started to walk away.  
"Wait! What do you mean by 'Hermone would really be my sister in no time?' Ginny!"  
"Forget it Ronald." Ginny called.

"Ginny! Why am I in a dress just for a walk in your garden?" Hermione asked for the tenth time.  
"You'll see soon, Hermione." Ginny repyed with a stupid smile on her face.  
"UGH! Ginny just te-Whats going on?" All the Weasleys and Harry were in the garden. In the very middle was a small stage. There were Christmas lights hung all aroung. It was beautiful.  
"Just wait. CLEAR THE PATH!" Ginny yelled. Hermione noticed that the all the Griffindors from there year and some friends from other years and other houses. A path cleared. Leading right to the front of the stage. Ginnny gave Hermione a little push and she walked down the path. Music started.  
"Oh her eyes, her eyes; make the stars look like there not shining, her hair, her hair; falls perfectly without her trying," Ron stepped on stage. "Shes so beautiful; and I tell her everyday. Yeah; I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see," Ron stepped off the stage and walked to Hermione. "But everytime she asks me 'Do I look okay?'" When Ron and Hermione were standng face to face, Ron took her hands in his and locked eyes with her. "I say: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause girl your amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah, her lips, her lips; I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh; she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for than just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay; You know I'd say: When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change. 'Cause girl your amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile," Hermione had tears in her eyes as she smiled. "The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are. The way you are. Girl you're amazing, just the way you are. When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yea-eah." Half way through the song, he relized that he ment every word he just sang. Hermione started to cry when she took her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. After a moment Ron hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her.  
"What do you think your doing?" Hermione wispered into his ear.  
"Trying to fix how I messed up."  
"And you do that by singing?" Ron chuckled.  
"Remember what you said, I few weeks ago?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said that if a guy were to sing Just The Way You Are you'd love him forever. Well, I want to be that guy 'Mione."  
"Ron, I-I-I don't know what to say. The only thing I can say is what are you trying to say?"  
"I'm trying to say that I love you, 'Mione." Hermione's head shoot up.  
"What?"  
"I love you, Hermione." Hermione didn't say anything. Ron was starting to panic. Than, Hermione just kissed him. There was a course of 'Awwww's. And 'Ohhhhh's. They broke apart.  
"I love you to Ron." Ron hugged her and Hermione hugged him back.


End file.
